


Entertaining View

by moncherijimin



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito being a bothersome sexy little brat, Asami may have a katoptronophilia kink lol, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Office sex kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moncherijimin/pseuds/moncherijimin
Summary: Asami has work to finish, but Akihito's bored and wants his attention.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	Entertaining View

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little drabble I wrote when I was bored a few years ago!! (ﾉ´ з `)ノ♡

* * *

"Thank you!" His gratitude rang out in an exasperated shout. "Shit, it's about damn time!"

Akihito pushed the door open after his lover's secretary allowed him through, (and that was after the obnoxious ruckus he caused out there), and casually strolled into Asami's office that was on the highest floor of the company building. His eyes landed on the man seated at the posh office desk and looking over paper work, the expansive view of the city and Tokyo's midnight sky behind him making Asami look even more beautiful and polished.

"I thought you were told to wait for me at home from now on, Akihito." Asami said, his expression impassive and voice deep but smooth, holding that touch of control that it naturally possessed. "You're interrupting me from an important task." His eyes finally lifted from the paper work on his desk and fixed on Akihito.

Akihito waltzed over to the sofa in the office, plopping down on it and grinned.

"Yes, you did. But I got so damn bored, Asami. Am I supposed to wait until dawn? I couldn't fall asleep either," He replied annoyingly, tugging at the collar of his black shirt. "So I figured I'd wait here until you're done." He flashed the serious man a wide smile.

Asami breathed a tiresome sigh, more or less expecting this from Akihito. "Fine. Behave for a while, brat."

Akihito gave a small nod, mentally patting himself on the back. He knew Asami wouldn't have the heart to kick him out. "You know.. you really should do something about that glasses-secretary of yours. ..Always giving me a problem! _'Let me check to see if he has a meeting scheduled with you, Takaba-san'_ that bastard," He ranted irritably, lying back on the sofa and taking his cell phone out of his jeans pocket.

Asami returned to his work, a non-committal sound leaving him. Once he finished up everything here he could go home and spend some _time_ in bed with Akihito before actually heading to sleep.

Akihito looked away from his phone momentarily and gazed over at Asami.

He couldn't help but think about how sexy the man looked, even now. The way his tailored suit finely embraced his strong, muscular build and his delicate but fierce features relaxed in concentration as he silently worked, his fair skin becoming an angelic pale under the moonlight that invaded the room.

Akihito felt his cock stir at the sight. He was now reminded of the couple of times he and Asami had sex in this office. The first time had been unintended, of course, since he had been high as a fucking kite at the time. At first, he would have never came into this office in his sober-state of mind ready to fuck the business man, but the second time happened naturally, with Asami being the aggressor.

However, it would be nice to do it again.

He set his phone down, blushing. He was indeed lucky. He had the privilege of fucking the powerhouse of the underworld nearly every night.

Akihito took his bottom lip between his teeth, beginning to sit up and then turned over onto his stomach, lowering his head and his eyes hooded over, lingering more deeply on the man. Asami didn't seem to notice the enticing change of tension in the room though. Akihito buried his fingers into the front of his hair, pushing the draping brunette locks back out of his face, seductively arching his back.

The man still didn't look at him.

He quietly cursed, inwardly glaring. He wanted those commanding, piercing eyes on him.

So, Akihito went onto to sigh longingly and loudly. "Asami..."

"Quiet." Asami finally voiced, and sharply.

Akihito stopped, narrowing his eyes at the man. Was he serious? Was this paper work honestly that important that he would neglect him? Akihito threw himself up with a roll of his eyes, annoyed, and grabbed his phone. This bastard.

He frowned, taking his headphones out of his other pocket and injected them into the headphone jack of his cell. He put one bud in his ear and left the other one out, wanting to be alert when Asami finished so he could pounce on him.

He pouted his plump lips, desiring to be fucked on Asami's desk again.

But, until then, he put on some music and slipped his cell back into his pocket.

He bobbed his head slightly, breathing out and standing up from the sofa to stretch. He reached his arms up above his head, Asami now using a pen to write on the documents he was looking over.

Akihito looked around the office, not in the mood to sit back down and started wandering the luxurious room.

"Akihito, what are you doing? I said to behave." Asami side-glanced his young lover attentively. Akihito was never one to be still for too long.

Akihito turned away from the painting he was eying on the wall and looked over at the man, music going into one ear. "Yes, yes. I know, Asami. I'm just stretching my legs. Damn." He murmured huffingly.

"You haven't even sat for five minutes." Asami simply stated and Akihito responded to him with a shrug of his shoulders. Asami paid no mind to the attitude Akihito was giving him, quite used to it and went back to his work, a prolonged sigh escaping him.

Akihito put his hands behind his back, his eyes roving the room for other interesting objects before he eventually walked over behind Asami's chair and discreetly peeked over his shoulder. It seemed to be some type of proposal that Asami was addressing.

He was about to move his eyes onto something else, but out of the corner of his eye he saw his and Asami's reflection in the large, crystal-clear window panes and that held his attention. He watched how Asami worked seriously and poked his tongue out at the back of his head, seeing that in their reflection as well.

He quietly snickered to himself, finding it funny that Asami hadn't reacted to it, because he couldn't see him. He just kept working.

Akihito smirked mischievously and silently started dancing to the music playing, doing to a slow grinding motion daringly close to the back of Asami's chair but the man hadn't noticed, yet again. A good minute passed by of Akihito making funny faces behind Asami's head, mouthing the lyrics of the song and dancing around with his hands above his head.

His eyes narrowed, Asami's eyebrow twitch and he set his pen down. He was very well aware of Akihito being foolish behind him but figured he would get bored eventually and quit it at some point. However, the brat was choosing to be a nuisance and get his attention in whatever way possible.

Akihito, having no idea that Asami knew exactly what he was doing, continued to dance.

He lightly grabbed onto the top of Asami's chair and lowered his hips, popping his ass playfully and then admired how good his ass looked in the reflection. He was wearing skinny jeans so his backside looked very tight and tantalizing. He swiveled his hips, moving his ass around some more and leaned in, pretending he was licking up the back of Asami's ear.

"Akihito, stop it. You're being a hindrance." Asami finally turned his entire seat around.

Akihito slyly stopped what he was doing immediately, rubbing a hand down the back of his head in order to play it off and his cheeks were sheepishly flushed red.

"What? I wasn't doing anything." He said innocently, a smile slowly spreading onto his lips.

Asami arched an eyebrow, eying the window and then he looked back at Akihito. "Come here." He beckoned him with his hand, a slight smile appearing on his handsome face and clever glint in his piercing stare.

"Wh-What?" Akihito cautiously went forward, unsure of what the man was planning. He didn't look pissed though. But before he had time to figure out the man's plot, he was grabbed around his waist and pulled onto his lap. "H-Hey!" He shouted, seated on the man's lap awkwardly as Asami took his cell and headphones away from him and reached back, setting them on his desk.

"You were taking great pleasure in your reflection, Akihito." Asami's hand clasped Akihito's jaw, forcing him to stare into the reflection of the window panes. "Shall I make a mess of you and see how much you enjoy that image as well? Would you like that?" Asami arched an eyebrow inquiringly as a smirk curved onto his lips.

"What? Hell no! Asami, you pervert!" Akihito tried to wiggle off the man's lap but then Asami's hand was beneath his shirt, toying with his nipples and his other hand undid his jeans before he slipped it into the front of them.

Akihito's eyes glazed over, his heart pounding hard against his chest and he helplessly looked at himself in the window's reflection. Fuck. It was too embarrassing!

"S-Stupid! Don't!" He squeezed his eyes shut, his face heavily flushed but Asami ignored his protests, simply pressing his smooth lips to Akihito's neck and a spray of goose bumps arose on his skin. "A-Asami..." He stretched his neck to the side, attempting escape the crippling pleasure.

"I'll show you a view more entertaining, Akihito."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> They screwed like wild fucking animals and The End.
> 
> Comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed! ♡♡♡


End file.
